Atem's Eternal Servant
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: For multiple millennia, Mahad has waited for his king to awake from his ages-old slumber so that he could fulfill his destiny and once again save the world from evil. He reflects on his devotion to him and his hopes for the future.


**A reflection on the Dark Magician's feelings about Atem…. Some may see it as Sealshipping, others may see it as an extremely powerful friendship… Take it however you want.**

"My king… you don't remember me, but I remember you…

"Thousands of years ago, in the ancient past, I was your most faithful and loyal servant, your personal protector, your chief spell caster, and your closest friend. I, being a few years your elder, observed you age from the time you were but an innocent youth with a soul white as snow. I remember the beauty shining in your eyes, those crimson eyes… Those eyes reflected the glow of our golden desert homeland and they carried the hope of generations of our people. In your troubled times, I was always the one you went to when you had a problem and I never betrayed you nor did I turn you away.

"When your father died and it was announced that you would ascend to the throne and become the new pharaoh, I was ecstatic and when you personally chose me as one of your high priests, I adamantly swore to myself that I would forever serve you in each and every way, regardless of my abilities.

"On that tragic night when our land was threatened by an evil force that struck the kingdom like an ominous lightning, galvanizing sheer fright within the hearts of our people, I defended you with all my might and allow me to sday that magic is might. I threw myself between you and that salaciously wicked criminal, defending you with every intention of my own and even with the unfortunate knowledge that it could potentially cost me my very mortality. When that wicked escaped with his life not by own effort, but by your awe inspiring deed in which you called forth the Egyptian God monster from the heavens above. As the criminal continued to terrorize Egypt, I took matters into my own hands and unlocked the very power that I sealed away so long ago, swearing never to use it out of fear for not being able to control it. With it in hand, my magic was drastically amplified to new levels and shortly after did I face the criminal in one on one fight to the death. Even with my new powers, I still could not shine light upon the darkness burning within his heart and in a bizarre twist of fate did he gain the upper hand and defeat me. I swore that I would not allow myself to die in a manner in which I would no longer be able to serve you, my King. That is why with my dying breaths, I uttered my final spell in life and with that spell I fused every ounce of my life energy and magical power with my spirit so that I could transcend the realms of the living and the dead, continuing to serve you whenever you needed me or whenever you were in danger. For as long as I was around, no harm would come to you, my king. I would no longer be called Mahad for that was my earthly name. I had evolved beyond mortality and into immortality, shedding the physical body that served as a vehicle in which my soul traveled during its earthly existence. From that morning onward, I was to be called the Dark Magician. Even in death, I would forever be your eternal servant, my king.

"Once you sealed away the great evil with my help, and you sealed your spirit away within the Millenium Puzzle, I awaited for multiple millenniums for the day when you would return to the mortal world to permanently annihilate the ancient evil whom was born of the darkest of shadows. I immediately answered the call to serve you once again and together with the young man called Yugi, whom acted as the vessel that allowed your spirit to exist in the modern world, we defeated anyone who stood in your way of fulfilling your true destiny. I know of your feelings of romance for the boy and I urge you, my king, to do whatever pleases you. Destiny brought you and Yugi together for a reason and if you two truly are one another's soul mates than so be it. You frequently summoned me to the field and never once did I ignore your battle cry. With my help, you saved the world multiple times and my heart could not possibly swell with pride for you more than it already does. Now, I am still just as devoted to you and just as in love with you as I was in our ancient past.

"Although I know the truth about your ancient past and your forgotten name, it is not my place to reveal such things to you for destiny has other plans and the time is nearing when the three Egyptian Gods will allow you to unlock the secrets of your past and finally finish the mission that you did not finish millenniums ago. If you are successful, and I know that you will be, than you will finally be able to join me in the afterlife and I may continue to serve your every waking desire, my king.

"My king… I will forever be your eternal servant."

**Please Review.**

**A really beautiful one-minute-long video about this story (the video was not made by me, but it fits the story perfectly): Also, type in the name of Youtube's URL and put a slash after it before the thing below. This website wouldn't let me post the full link together.**

** watch?v=GVK8gb3VRlA**


End file.
